


Zoras' Grace

by Jauteure



Series: Réparer les erreurs du destin façon kintsugi (sans savoir si c'est réussi ou non) [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Female Link, Genderbending, Genderswap, Mipha's Grace (Legend of Zelda), Translation, and basically Sidon's reaction to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jauteure/pseuds/Jauteure
Summary: In an alternate universe in which everything is reversed.Sidony attacks a monster camp, so obviously Link tags along. Things don't go as planned.
Relationships: Link & Mipha (Legend of Zelda), Link & Prince Sidon, Mipha & Prince Sidon
Series: Réparer les erreurs du destin façon kintsugi (sans savoir si c'est réussi ou non) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751002
Kudos: 8





	Zoras' Grace

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [La prière des Zoras](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24256522) by [Jauteure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jauteure/pseuds/Jauteure). 



> This one-short is part of a serie (which has yet to be written. My bad?) in which the characters are genderswapped, also changing theirs names. So this gives us:  
> Sidon = Sidony  
> Mipha = Miphu  
> Link still go as Link (this choice will be explained in the main story)
> 
> This is a translation and I'm not fluent in english, so excuse me in advance for any mistakes.

“Link! No!”

Sidony leaps out of her hiding place, spear forward. She pierced the lizalfos in front of her with a few precise blows then abandoned her weapon to rush to Link.  
They were here because a traveler had complained about the monsters on the way, something like they had forced him to make a detour. He was coming out with big words, ‘scandal’ and ‘underdeveloped race’, so before the incident got worse Sidony volunteered to fix the problem, and Link asked to accompany her immediately.

It all started well. They killed the monsters one by one without being spotted, hidden in the bushes. But just before bringing down the last lizalfos Link held Sidony. She pulled out her bow and aimed at the head with the greatest concentration.

A moment of silence.

But by the time she released, the monster had suddenly crouched. Perhaps because he saw something on the ground, perhaps by instinct. In any case, he heard the arrow roaring above him. Immediately spotting them, the lizalfos raised his own bow, which crackled with electricity. The monsters of the region had already well understood what was the Zoras’ weak point.

Before Sidony could even react Link came out to quickly engage in close-combat, swearing between her teeth. She brilliantly dodged the first two arrows, rolling in the puddles as if she had done it all her life. The third took her in the stomach.

The blow caught her in mi-leap. She was petrified on the spot, her face distorted by unbearable pain. Sidony let the anguish swallow her. She pulled the arrow out, hurting herself in the process without actually realising it.  
Once free of the electricity, Link collapsed on her legs. Her eyes blurred for a moment, then closed. Sidony felt cold sweat slide down her neck. Too pale, too motionless.

“Link... ? Oh no, no, no, no!”

Yet, it has been no dream. Link was but a dislocated doll in her arms, tiny and fragile. Blood soaked her hylian tunic, red on red. In panic, Sidony almost tore off the belts that constricted her chest. Maybe helping her breathe... No, it was useless.

“Stay with me, Link! Hang on, I'll find a healer! I’ll go... !”

Sidony was not a healer, far from it, but even she who was more comfortable with a weapon than with bandages, could see the condition of Link. Her breath was weakening from one second to another, and they would never have time to find help.

“Link, no! It's not… possible... You can't …”

Her grip tightened a little more around Link's shoulders. After all she lived, after all she overcame, Link couldn't stop here. Not now. It was impossible... The Goddesses would never let that happen, right?

“You're going to make it through... You have to make it through…”

Link's head rolled to the side, as if to prove her wrong. The face was soaked in sweat, and yet her chest no longer rose, her heart... no longer beat. So was it really... the end?

No.

All of sudden, a blue glow blossom under Link's tunic. Sidony blinked, but her sight wasn’t luring her. There really was something. The blue-green light increased, sprang from Link's chest like a furious torrent. A wind from nowhere shook the little Hylian, and then the light gathered to form a silhouette.  
A Zora, no, not just any Zora. Miphu.

Sidony opened her eyes wide. Her brother, seemingly not seeing her, leaned over Link. He smiled at her, one of the smiles that Sidony had missed so much, one that she had been crying for in the past century.

“It is my pleasure. Always.”

His whisper was louder than any cry. Without realizing it, Sidony let big burning tears slide down her cheeks. Miphu brushed Link's hand, and after a last smile, he evaporated with the light.  
The next second, Link woke up with a deep breath, as if she just had been in apnea the whole time. She got up, unconsciously rubbing her belly where her gaping wound had disappeared. It wasn't until she caught her breath that she noticed Sidony. Sidony’s face. Link didn't need to be a genius to understand what had just happened. She gently pulls away from her friend's embrace, trying not to show how tired and sore she was.

“Hey, I'm better, don't worry. Promise, all’s hell that ends well.”

Sidony paid no attention to it.

“What was that? I saw... Wasn't it really ... him?”

Their eyes finally met, and this time Link's smile fell. She nodded pitifully. Sidony stepped back a good meter, head in her hands.

“How is it possible? Why didn't you tell me about it?”

“It’s not an easy thing to deal with. You could have... take it wrong. And I…”

Her friend's shocked look kept her from saying anything else.

“I'm learning it now, is it so much better? I just saw you dying!”

“It’s not that simple!” suddenly shouted Link.

She clutched the edges of her tunic to keep her fingers from shaking and took a deep breath. A thought suddenly struck Sidony: never had Link really told her adventures through Hyrule, and the few times she accepted to... she was always vague.

“When I freed them from the Blight Ganons” Link said, more slowly, more calmly. “The Champions all wanted to help me. They allowed me to use part of their old powers, but I think... I think it was also part of their... soul. And even if it helped me, it's not easy to talk about it. Especially with you, the Zoras. Having me around is already complicated for the Ancients; I didn't want to add to it.”

Silence. Link's confession obviously cost her more than she wanted to admit. Sidony felt the pressure inside her belly weigh a little heavier.

“Do you use it often?” she asked softly. “Do you often need Miphu's Grace?”

Although she hesitated to answer, Link eventually nodded, drawing a sigh from Sidony. A weary sigh, the last trace of a now empty anger.

“You have to take care of yourself. If every time, you run the risk of... dying... Link, promise me not to put yourself in so much danger.”

She just shook her head. Had she really listened? Nothing was less certain.

“I'm sorry. You shouldn’t have to witness this.”

Sidony shrugged resignedly: she would have learned it sooner or later anyway.

“We should return to the Domain. Muzu will worry if he doesn't see us back before dark. Can you walk alone?”

As if to prove it, Link got back on her feet. She wobbled at every step, but assured that she felt perfectly fine. Sidony smiled a little at her.  
How can she fail to notice that once again, Link had not promised to be careful? She managed to slip through the cracks every time. However, today, Sidony would not insist. Link had been well accompanied, and now she even had spirits to protect her. So maybe it was better that way. Now, Miphu could protect Link in all circumstances, as he had always wanted.


End file.
